Dente's Inferno
by xX-Bloodyrazorblades666-Xx
Summary: Dente goes on a adventure to sotp all da spodtert preps in da fukin world and he will probably do it becase he is sex c@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!
1. Chapter 1

Dente's Inferno By xX-Bloodyrazorblades666-Xx

As dentuentetune and his gay friends wlked up to da tower in order to fight his dumb stupid poser brother Virgieil, Cart Sagan looked at Dente and Sewrgha-o and said "If we kill the Free Will and Richard Simm, then what do we acommplish by killing u are brother?" Carl questionably questioned.  
"Dont fukin arguementate with me you stupid bitacht"- Danter sceamed at Cane with much mad angry like the hit anime known as Angry Birds Meet N' Fuck.  
I AM SORRY SNEPAI I WILL NOT ARGUE WITH U AGAI"N said the Slowbaf" and then Swag-O was like :3. And then sudden the spirit of My Lil Master Comupter showed up and he was all like ..."U WILL DIE MANY DEATHS DANETERS AND FRIENDS" and the D-betus was like "o fuqck nigga he about 2"  
"Pope a cap in are honkey asses we gotta blat like the Jimable Naitran" and then he exploded and everyone was like 'oh Fuck"  
"YOU KNOW WHATR NEESD TO BE DONE. WE MUST SUMMON THE CAPTAIN PLANET TO FIGHT THE EVIL COMPUTER SPRIT MAN AND MAKE HIM DEAD AND KILLED" The Car Sag sez "...What is going on right now?" Dante said as he looked around and saw everyone dressed up like they were taking a yoga class.  
"Like the kids say Dante; Nigga, some cray shit about to go up in this hook for real on the downlow, home-dizzle" said Garrosh.  
"DICK" Yelled Dente "VAGINA" Yelled GCarl "I DONT FUKIN NO" screamed slootwbeff B-detius couldn't say shit because he ded And then Dante and Garrosh walked off like BITCHES "Buy you're powrez combined. I am Catfish palnet!" said large blue man that came from sky and had stupid gay hair"I will fight the computer!" he...said "Oh fuck it's Geroge XZimerrman" said the computer lady "Kamehamehahahahahahha" said Cap Plan and then the computer died harsh with the death- YAY WE DID IT KILLED WILL SMITH said Dente but then Will Smith Showed up and he was all "I am a man from the Black of Man corporation and you saw the bad thing and now you must either fight me or injess my gentials"  
"Is dat a challenge, wink face?" said the Sawga-o demon with many sexual implicatioon! "Oh fuk that is kinky" said Dente

2 be confitnued 


	2. Chapter 2- da pric of bel

Chapter 2: Da Freks Pingce of Bell Airrrr

"You think that you hav ebeat death but you have not beatn death because I am death you stupid fufkcin nerd it is time to die?!" Said da Wil Smith pozer ass nerd fagot as he transformed into the the famous Power Ranger robot the Mega Trapazoid, but instead of red, he was black because he was a famous man on the black etnerctainment channel on that show with my favorite raptor, 75 dollars. "So if he hit him in da dick, does he going to be all like! Oh you hit me in penis you cracker ass honky!?" axed Swag-o? "Yeah and then his friend DMX will show up and he will be all like, Hello, I am curious as to know where I could find said hood said hood said hood at homie up in this hizzle dawg for real" and then after Slowbef said that, he exploded (rip) "RIP" said the newly revived d-ebteus! "Holy shit, where in the unholy fuckstick did you even come from, you crunchy m&m bitch as?" said Dan. "pls" said Carl "We have to punch the black man in the genitals or he is going to kail us al!" and as he closed his mouth he look at Wilam Smoith and realized that he had his song with him, JorDon smith. "Oh fuck.", Dante said. "We might want to take care of him, otherwise this party is going to get a lot more crazy, if you know what I mean." Dante then looked at Garrosh and dat fagit was all like "nigga I dont know what the FUCK you talkin about." And the reason Captian Planet isn't saying much is because he had to go take a pee and now he is back to fight Will and Jontron Smith. "I learned the grand art of geneital kicking from the genital kicking lord, emofreddrust (hot sexu cow)!". "Oh god, not fucking emofreddurst" sighed Garrosh heavily. "What's an emofreddurst?" Dante asked. I don't know what he is but man that sounds like a real pose fsaiagot! I bet her shops at the forever 47 at the New York like a stupid fukin bitchass. And then Captian Planet took his dick off and smached Will Smith in his face with it. Will Smith was all like "Why da fuk would you do that to me what did I ever do to you that really hurts ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Jontron Smith come over here please I am incapcitated please come to the aid of your father because I feel like I will die by blue pens" "DID SOMEONE SAY BLUE PENIS" and then Sonic showed up and ran right into Jontroajns Smith and exploded and Jaden was like "Wow my father will smith I can not make it to the yugioh tournament because I am currently dead as well I guess Virgila will have to fight these people himself due to the fact that we are both dead, but are we dead or just not alive?" and then they all ate piza and had some sez and went upon their way. But then Jadan was like "I love you Dente" and Dente was all like "lol ur poser" and shot him in head. "Lol he ded said the Slowbef that is alive now?"  
And then Debetis and Slowbif had the hot makeout session wile Carl and Dente had fierce rectal intercourse and then the author showed up and he's like "For fuck's sake can we please move on we need to go somewhere you just killed fucking Will Smith, that's kind of an accomplishment." "FUCK U DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A UEW BOLL WHO CAN JUST TELL ME WHAT 2 DO" said Dantriodente? "Yes, yes I can, now stop being a faggot for two seconds" the man repsonced. "Cmon' guiz let us quest for the holy grail and stop Dente's brother from being a poser and bringing poserdom opon the eather" said Crawling in my skin like that song with the the chest ben. "K, said Dente " as he got into his sexy 1923 Toyot Priu and ran over some other kit (poor kit) "We have to meet up with this guy in the place called Kun Furry and He with emofreddurst weill teach us how to kick even more genitals" Sw-ago said.,

K let's go said Hideo Kojima

2 be cont.


End file.
